A Última Máscara III
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: A parte final da trilogia. Kanon POV, dividida em alguns capítulos... CAPÍTULO 5, ÚLTIMO, ON!
1. I

A Última Máscara III

I

É estranha a sensação que tenho agora. A vida parece rir de mim! Sinto-me um joguete nas mãos do Destino.

Porque você está vivo outra vez, e ao lado de Hades.

O que eu devo fazer? Se cogitar uma idéia maligna me rendeu dez dias naquela "maravilhosa" prisão, estando entre a vida e a morte, que diríamos de você, que realizou o que eu pretendia, logo após me condenar?

Mas o pior não é isso. Antes, você ainda tinha a patética desculpa da "dupla personalidade". Hoje, é a _sua própria essência_ que está ao lado do rei dos mortos. Não há mais como escapar; a sua alma é realmente maligna, Saga, e eu sempre soube disso.

Não adiantou ter pedido perdão à Atena antes de morrer; você simplesmente mostrou quem é diante da ambição. E para mim? Se para Atena você ao menos fingiu estar arrependido anteriormente, que diríamos do seu "irmãozinho", como você me chamava na tenra infância? Não adianta; você, outrora tão severo, não vai escapar do meu julgamento interior.

Maldito. Desgraçado. Ao contrário de você, sempre fui impulsivo, parcial e subjetivo. Mandava às favas o dever, os encargos, tudo que não sentisse como _meu_ na vida. E o que mais senti como meu foi _você_. Precisamente por isso, você foi quem mais amei. Aliás, me pergunto se já cheguei a amar alguém além de mim mesmo. Amo Atena hoje, não pelo exemplo que você supostamente me deixou quando éramos mais jovens, mas pela minha existência, que ela preservou.

E você? Bom, eu via meu rosto estampado no seu. Talvez por isso o amasse mais que tudo. Era um amor egoísta, hoje o sei; afinal, eu o sufocava, não é mesmo?

Por trás daquele comportamento agressivo e maldoso perante os outros, eu escondia insegurança. Eu era sua sombra, e com muito prazer. Não havia pessoa no mundo que eu pudesse ter mais satisfação em "imitar". O fato de eu ser inseguro não provinha disso, mas de eu não poder me identificar como seu irmão a terceiros; de eu ter que ficar me escondendo dos que o conheciam; de nunca podermos aparecer juntos em público. Enfim, de você ser meu único amigo. E se eu o perdesse? Ficaria só, completamente só.

Não havia muito o que fazer no Santuário em nosso tempo de aprendizes, a não ser treinar duro. Levantávamos cedo, íamos ao treino, cumpríamos mais algumas funções, voltávamos para casa, líamos alguma parte da teoria ou conversávamos sobre alguma coisa, e depois íamos dormir. Aquela vida já estava me enjoando. Não recebíamos nada, além da nobre perspectiva de protegermos a deusa. Ensinaram a nós, inclusive, que deveríamos matar qualquer um que ameaçasse a divindade, fosse essa pessoa até um de nós dois.

Comecei a pensar que você amava mais a Atena do que a mim, pois gastava toda a sua vida _nisso_, e parecia concordar mais com o que o Grande Mestre ou outros diziam a respeito dela, do que comigo, que sempre reivindicava alguma vida para nós. Daí para pensar que estava perdendo você definitivamente a ela, foi um passo.

Hoje, já adulto, me rio do medo mórbido que tinha de perdê-lo. Foi isso, exatamente, o que nos separou.

Porque ficar conjecturando tais coisas não bastou. Desenvolvi um ódio tão grande pela situação em si, de que estávamos sendo usados simplesmente, e da sua total submissão a isso, que comecei a ficar paranóico pela ambição.

Nós treinávamos juntos, apesar de a Armadura de Gêmeos ter escolhido apenas você como seu guardião. Mesmo assim, eu o sucederia caso algo lhe acontecesse. Então, tinha que desenvolver a cosmo-energia e outras habilidades tanto quanto você.

Ter sido colocado em contato com poderes descomunais sempre me fez pensar que éramos verdadeiros idiotas por usarmos tudo aquilo apenas para defender a tal deusa, e _nada mais_. Em seu coração ainda jovem, você pensava que isso por si só era algo nobilíssimo, e que não precisávamos daqueles atributos para outras coisas. Mas eu, mesmo tendo a sua idade, já não tinha intacta a inocência da infância, nem os princípios dos puros de coração. O que eu queria _mesmo_ era me aproveitar da situação; era cuspir na cara daquele povinho que havia me posto no ostracismo apenas porque já existia um Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e eu não podia sequer ter vida pública por conta disso.

Embora meu irmão fosse o "tal" Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, eu não sentia que a culpa era dele pela exclusão imposta a mim. Afinal, quem havia inventado isso era o Grande Mestre, ou não sei mais quem. Era dessa gente, da alta "nobreza" do Santuário, que eu tinha raiva.

Enquanto eu alimentava esses sentimentos contra tudo à minha volta em silêncio, Saga, meu irmão, ganhava a admiração de todos por sua honra e honestidade, além, claro, de ganhá-la também por seu poder grandioso. Mas o que mais impressionava as pessoas era o fato de Saga conseguir desferir algo tão potente quanto a "Explosão Galáctica", e consolar uma criança triste com a mesma sutileza e afeição de uma mãe. Meu irmão _realmente_ só usava seu poder quando precisava, contra quem precisava. Jamais o fez para se vangloriar, para mostrar o quanto podia, como muitos menos fortes do que ele viviam fazendo.

Logo, até os moradores da vila que fica na parte externa do Santuário começaram a colocá-lo no patamar de "deus". E era incrível como ele nunca se classificava como um!

Assim que soube dessa admiração das pessoas, passei a dizer que eu era seu principal "adorador". E, de fato, eu era o que mais conhecia Saga a fundo, e o que mais o amava. Se bem que ele, sempre humilde, pedia para eu parar com aquela vangloriação exagerada.

Eu poderia ter ficado com inveja dele. Mas não havia como não pensar que a melhor pessoa no mundo para ter tantos privilégios, que não fosse eu, seria meu gêmeo, aquele que até mesmo dividiu seu óvulo comigo, e ostentava uma aparência igual à minha. Ver _meu_ rosto num Cavaleiro comparado a um deus era o mesmo que ver a mim mesmo dessa forma.

Logo, Shion, o Grande Mestre, declarou que talvez indicasse em breve um sucessor a seu cargo, pois já estava bastante idoso, e uma nova Guerra Santa parecia iminente.

Assim que a notícia se espalhou, todos começaram a afirmar categoricamente que o escolhido seria meu irmão. Até porque não havia muitos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro com idade para se candidatar ao cargo, e ele parecia simplesmente perfeito para tal.

Fiquei _muito_ contente com a notícia. Já ouvira falar que o Mestre, na prática, tinha poder para mandar em tudo se quisesse. Meu bondoso Saga jamais faria isso, mas _eu_ o influenciaria. Como não cederia aos poucos a seu próprio irmão? E eu, finalmente, teria o usufruto de meu poder, junto com ele. Não seríamos mais dois panacas que trabalhavam de graça.

Como apenas enxergava eu e ele na vida, não tinha receio de ferir, prejudicar ou até mesmo matar quaisquer outras pessoas. Então, pensei que com um pouco de paciência poderia conseguir tudo o que quisesse, além de chegar à conclusão de que o destino finalmente parecia favoravel para mim.

Dia após dia, esperava ansiosamente pelo momento em que o Grande Mestre se decidiria de vez sobre seu sucessor. Até que tal hora chegou.

Num início de noite, Saga saiu de casa de forma repentina. Perguntei a ele onde ia. "O Mestre está chamando a mim e a Aioros para resolver algum assunto.", ele respondeu. Exultei. Só podia ser a convocação dele ao cargo. Para chamar dois Cavaleiros de Ouro juntos à Sala do Mestre... e em meu otimismo exagerado, Aioros estaria fora de cogitação para assumir a sucessão.

Assim que meu irmão saiu, fui ao mercado e comprei vinho, passando-me por Saga, para comemorarmos quando ele chegasse. Voltei pra casa, bebi um pouco e contemplei minha imagem no espelho. O futuro Grande Mestre teria minha aparência...

Não demorou para que meu gêmeo voltasse. Ele parecia feliz, como se um enorme peso houvesse sido tirado de suas costas. Felicitei-o, o chamei para que se sentasse ao meu lado e bebesse um pouco. Ele não quis; não bebia àlcool. Insisti, dizendo que era uma noite especial. Saga disse que não, e comecei a me irritar com seu conceito exagerado de fazer tudo certo. Eu não permitiria que meu irmão deixasse de se influenciar por mim; era um ponto de honra! Afinal, se não conseguia sequer convencê-lo a tomar um mísero copo de vinho, como faria com que ele usasse o poder de Mestre para não exatamente aquilo que seria considerado correto?

Comecei a dizer que só um gole não faria mal. Afinal, todos bebem um pouco de vez em quando. Ele retrucou dizendo que era um gosto pessoal seu, mais nada, e queria ser respeitado nisso. Fiquei chateado. Disse que ele jamais me ouvia; que deveria dar mais atenção a mim, e não simplesmente se basear em pessoas que na verdade mal o conheciam.

Aquilo o magoou de certa forma. Saga me fitou com uma centelha estranha nos olhos. Jamais havia visto tamanha carga de reprovação num só olhar seu para mim. Ele era muito bom, mas não deixava que as pessoas ultrapassasem certos limites para consigo, nem mesmo eu. Sua personalidade era forte e determinada.

Não encarei a situação com bons olhos. Ao invés de perceber que estava sendo intrometido, pensei que Saga era ingrato. Em toda minha doentia insegurança, me senti pouco priorizado. Então eu comprava um vinho pra comemorar algo que era bom para _ele_, e ele não aceitava! Rejeitava, como se rejeitasse a mim mesmo. Em minha cabeça então oca, pensava que se outros lhe oferecessem tal bebida, ele aceitaria sem titubear.

Fiquei calado, pois se continuasse colocando lenha na fogueira poderíamos ter uma briga séria. E nunca havíamos discutido por coisas mais importantes do que um brinquedo na infância, ou por alguma comida. Eram rusguinhas bobas, sem significado algum, e não seria na noite de sua indicação como Grande Mestre que teríamos a primeira desavença de verdade.

Respirei e tentei me acalmar. Procurei alguma fruta em casa, achei um cacho de uvas, fiz um suco e ofereci a ele. "Se não gosta de vinho, então trago a matéria-prima dele a você.", disse. "Mas ao menos sente-se ao meu lado, para que comemoremos." Saga melhorou sua expressão e aceitou minha oferta. Senti-me um pouco aliviado, e com a animação do início da noite quase restituída, perguntei: "E então, como foi a audiência?"

Meu irmão tomou um gole do suco, como se não quisesse responder de imediato. Estranhei. O resultado da conferência era confirmação de algo que eu ansiava; por que hesitava em me dizer?

Saga ainda esperou alguns segundos, inspirou mais profundamente, tentou sorrir levemente e disparou a bomba:

"O Mestre escolheu a Aioros como seu sucessor. Francamente, estou bem mais tranqüilo. No fundo, por mais que todos quisessem que eu assumisse, nunca almejei o cargo."

Meu rosto deve ter se transformado numa carranca muito feia. Pois Saga, que não costumava se surpreender facilmente com as coisas, fitou-me com estranheza.

"Aioros?", eu disse, com amargor e acento na voz. "Como! Aioros é um inútil, um verme no qual _eu_ pisaria com facilidade, quanto mais você!"

Meu gêmeo lançou-me um olhar pior ainda que o anterior. Estranhei, embora não devesse, mas logo em seguida disparei meu arsenal de críticas e sarcasmos, não dirigidos a ele, mas a Shion e todo o resto. Era uma dor muito grande a de ver meus sonhos jogados no lixo, tudo por causa da escolha de um velho gagá como o Grande Mestre. Era óbvio que ele só podia estar delirando!

"Por quê, por quê!", continuei, levantando da cadeira. "Por quê não você! Todos o consideram um deus, o deus que eu _sei_ que você é, Saga! Aioros não; ele é medíocre, e se apaga totalmente perto de seu esplendor! Então é assim que lhe retribuem por sua nobreza infinita, por seu poder, por sua abnegação e esforço! É como eu sempre disse, isso aqui é servidão gratuita! Não temos reconhecimento _não temos_! E jamais teremos!"

Bradei isso e muito mais, sentindo que meu sofrimento apenas aumentava a cada palavra proferida. Até a hora em que Saga me segurou pelos ombros, parando repentinamente a verborragia.

"Já disse que prefiro assim!", ele retrucou, o olhar tenso. "Seria um peso muito grande. Um cargo que eu não poderia, provavelmente, suportar. Não insulte os outros por conta disso!"

Peso muito grande? Saga nunca havia recuado ou fraquejado diante de um desafio, por maior que o obstáculo fosse. Por que então falava assim?

Indaguei a razão desse seu receio. Meu irmão hesitou mais uma vez, e seu semblante estava triste.

"Kanon, quero confiar em você. Posso?"'

Assenti. É claro que poderia. Eu jamais teria a intenção de trair Saga, apesar de tê-lo feito mais tarde sem saber.

Ele sentou-se novamente, olhou para mim e começou a revelar um segredo até então só seu.

"Sou dividido em dois. Enquanto uma parte de mim quer apenas servir à justiça, a outra diz coisas maléficas em meu ouvido. Ele insiste que devo tentar algo para meu proveito. Que não devo me importar com outros. Que os fins justificam os meios. Se eu assumisse como Grande Mestre, era bem capaz de esse ser tomar conta das coisas e fazer o que não fosse o mais acertado. É certo que até agora ele apenas se manifestou sob meu controle, mas nunca se sabe..."

Segurei um sorriso que despontava já nos lábios, involuntariamente. Afinal, eu e Saga não éramos tão opostos assim em idéias.

"Esse 'ser' não passa de sua ambição!", eu disse, abruptamente. "Entregue-se ao sentimento de posse e esqueça o dever, que jamais o levou a nada!"

Meu gêmeo parecia totalmente decepcionado. Seus dois olhares anteriores refletiam alguma dor, mas controlada, como para mostrar que eu não o havia ferido de maneira significativa. Sua expressão naquele exato momento, porém, era de angústia profunda, de uma falta de racionalidade repentina, como se o sentimento o comandasse agora, por mais incrível que isso parecesse nele.

Não sabia que podia machucá-lo de tal forma, só de sugerir algo que considerava apenas diverso do que ele pensava. Não tinha uma noção de fato do que a devoção representava a Saga.

"Nunca mais confiarei em você, Kanon. Sempre o ouvi dizendo coisas não muito bonitas sobre o serviço a Atena, mas pensava que era uma revolta passageira. Apesar de suas queixas, que eu considerava serem, na verdade, causadas pela espécie de exclusão a qual você foi confinado, achei que seu ser ainda teria alguma afeição à deusa; senão você já teria deixado o Santuário. Acabo de verificar que estava enganado."

Dava pra perceber com facilidade que meu irmão se esforçava para conter as lágrimas.

"Apenas não deixo este lugar", disse eu, já sem agressividade ou malícia na voz, "porque não quero viver longe de você, meu único familiar vivo. Ou pensa que continuo aqui por quê?"

Ele sustentou o olhar em direção ao meu.

"Então esta afirmação apenas confirma o que eu disse. Você odeia Atena, não é?"

"O que é mais importante: amar a ela, que é quase uma alegoria de tão distante, ou a nós mesmos? Eu amo apenas o que posso ver; o que pode me dar alguma esperança de futuro. Por exemplo você; eu o prezo, Saga, porque você está aqui, à minha frente. Não há como amar a uma deusa que sequer me dá alguma esperança de sair dessa escravidão eterna."

"Você não me preza, Kanon! Se o fizesse, não tentaria reforçar justamente a idéia do ser maldito que me atormenta!"

A voz de Saga estava alterada, quanse gritando. Vi-o abandonar o suco na mesa com certa brutalidade, correr até o quarto e bater a porta. Era um comportamento nada típico de sua parte.

Nunca o havia visto agir de forma tão sem controle.

Dei um tempo. Até minha impulsividade tinha com ele; levaria-o a pensar como eu, mas de forma mansa. Senão, era capaz de obter o contrário. No final das contas, os laços de sangue sempre prevaleciam; ao menos era assim que eu pensava.

Fui me banhar, a noite estava quente. Cerca de uma hora depois de nosso atrito, entrei no dormitório. Saga estava cochilando em sua cama. Todavia, ao reparar melhor, via-se que era um sono inquieto.

Durante o banho, parei pra pensar e resolvi que apenas uma farsa, mesmo que momentânea, me levaria até meus objetivos.

Acordei-o com sacudidelas leves. Meu irmão me olhou de má vontade.

"O que você quer?", balbuciou secamente.

E a farsa começou.

"Te pedir desculpas."

Saga deve ter pensado que ainda estava sonhando. Eu nunca havia sido a pessoa mais humilde ou cordata deste mundo, e não costumava pedir perdão, nem a ele. Continuei:

"Se você quer meu apoio para ir contra... hã... 'isso' que é oposto ao que você pensa e quer, eu o darei."

Ele fez uma expressão de descrença. Claro que eu não ia convencê-lo assim tão facilmente, justo logo após aquela cena toda. 

"É sério.", continuei. "Não amo Atena, mas se ela é importante para você, tentarei ajudar. E... bem, no fundo... como sei que você a ama mais do que tudo... se você fosse o sucessor do Mestre... o representante da deusa na Terra... eu poderia _vê-la_ em você, e ter algum apreço por ela através de sua figura."

A expressão de incredulidade não sumiu de todo de seu rosto, mas sua resposta veio na linha de meu raciocínio.

"Se quer me ajudar realmente, não veja Atena em meus olhos, ou a si mesmo neles. Tente, pelo contrário, ver Atena como Atena, eu como eu e você como você, sem projeções, e amar a cada um deles por suas individualidades."

"Tudo bem, Saga. E... ainda quanto ao 'ser estranho', não o endossarei mais. Nunca mais, se isso o deixa feliz."

"Isso deixa _você_ feliz?"

"Se deixa a você, a mim também."

"Veja cada um como um só, será que já se esqueceu! Você não tem jeito, Kanon!"

Seu tom de voz já era mais descontraído, e os olhos viam seu conhecido "irmãozinho" de novo.

Sorri, e lhe pedi para que me acordasse no mesmo horário que ele pela manhã. Geralmente, Saga saía primeiro do que eu para treinar, pois sempre levantava mais cedo.

Também me recolhi para dormir, e senti que ele ainda não estava confiante quanto às coisas que eu havia lhe dito. Também o ouvi, mais tarde na noite, dizendo coisas como "Me deixe em paz", ou "Saia já daqui". Não era pra mim, nem parecia ser por causa de algum pesadelo casual.

Pela manhã, assim que o sol nasceu, fomos treinar juntos. Arrumei nossas camas enquanto ele separava a comida que levaríamos pra hora do almoço. Tudo corria morbidamente bem.

Quando deu meio-dia, paramos para comer. Saga estava com certeza estranhando o andamento das coisas. Afinal, eu estava fazendo tudo direito, não contestava as críticas (que sempre eram construtivas de sua parte, mas eu nunca gostava delas mesmo assim), estava me esforçando ao máximo. Meu irmão sabia que tinha algo de errado ali.

Quando terminamos a refeição, chamei-o de lado. Não agüentava mais conter a farsa no peito, por mais que a cabeça disesse que deveria mantê-la por mais um pouco. O anseio por ver Saga como Mestre fez com que, à noite, quase toda em claro por conta da angústia, eu bolasse um plano. Se Shion ainda não tivesse divulgado a sucessão como sendo de Aioros, havia um modo de fazer meu irmão assumir o lugar que eu considerava como seu por direito. Porém, para isso Saga teria de concordar com tal procedimento. Essa era a parte mais difícil.

"Fale logo, Kanon. Sabe que não gosto de interromper ou atrasar o treinamento à toa."

Ele me entenderia. É claro que sim. Se me prezava da mesma forma que _eu_ o fazia para com ele, colocaria nossos laços acima de uma deusa inacessível, embora recém-encarnada num bebê.

"É só uma pergunta, Saga. Você me ama?"

Ele me fitou com surpresa.

"Por que pergunta isso?"

"Seria capaz de sacrificar algo seu por mim, por nós dois, pelo nosso sangue?"

O olhar de estranheza despontou mais forte ainda em seu semblante.

"Aonde pretende chegar, Kanon? Não precisa falar por meio de jogos comigo. Diga logo o que quer."

"O que é mais importante pra você, Atena ou eu?"

Saga se viu trincado pela indagação incisiva. Demorou um pouco para reagir.

"Não precisamos de um ataque de paranóia seu. Vamos, voltemos ao treinamento."

"Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Saga."

'Ora, não seja criança."

"Por que se esquiva em falar sobre isso? Tem medo de magoar seu 'irmãozinho'? Ou à deusa? Ou a si próprio?"

"Não há resposta. Como quer comparar a devoção à deusa ao amor fraterno? Nenhum dos dois, em nosso caso, é mais forte ou fraco. Apenas são diferentes. Satisfeito?"

"E se tivesse de escolher entre um dos dois? E se o Destino lhe impusesse o impasse entre nós? Mataria-me se a deusa mandasse? Ou o que você chama de 'fraternidade' prevaleceria?"

"Pra quê conjecturar sobre isso? É uma tortura inútil, não sei porque se submete a ela. Chega de perder tempo, Kanon, há mais o que fazer."

"Não é perda de tempo. O condicionamento às batalhas não é tão importante quanto a decisão de nosso futuro imediato."

Meu irmão, que até então tratara aquilo tudo como mais um descontrole meu  
sem importância, me olhou sério. No fundo, talvez começasse a perceber o que realmente vinha em meu coração, e a essência do que eu pretendia fazer.

"Vejo que ainda não chegou onde queria, Kanon. Peço novamente que me diga, de maneira direta, o que quer. Não gosto do método de Sócrates entre nós. Não é preciso."

"Não mesmo? Ou você tem medo de que eu revele algo vagarosa e inexoravelmente através dele, algo do qual poderia escapar caso eu não o usasse?"

"Você _é_ capaz disso para comigo? Se é, então quem deve duvidar da 'fraternidade' sou eu."

Parei. Como, depois de tudo, Saga podia pôr meus sentimentos para com ele em xeque!

"Não precisaria ser capaz", retruquei," se você ouvisse o que tenho a dizer."

"Estou te ouvindo. _Sempre_ estive, e estou cansado de insinuações numa relação que deveria ser transparente. Fale logo."

"Seria capaz de mandar Atena pro inferno se fosse _por mim_?"

Aquilo o atingiu em cheio.

"Eu sabia, Kanon. Sabia que, junto com esse comportamento estranhamente perfeito de sua parte, viria alguma tormenta. Se quer a resposta à pergunta, então terá: Atena é a paz na Terra, e eu não deixaria que nem meu irmão a ameaçasse. Teria de esquecer que temos o mesmo sangue, e não seria seu comparsa nisto jamais." 

"Você ama a ela acima de mim. Eu já desconfiava. Mas o que me diz do tal 'ser' que lhe é contrário, hein? Arriscaria dizer que _ele_ é na verdade a parte de meu sangue no seu. Não existe nada mais forte do que isso, ainda mais em nós, que somos gêmeos."

"Cale-se!"

Saga bradou aquilo repentinamente. Então seu "fôlego" de discutir comigo havia acabado?

Ele deu alguns passos para trás, e quase se desequilibrou. Teria caído no chão, não fosse uma parede que se erguia atrás de si. Isso não era comum num Cavaleiro, quanto mais num de seu nível. Meu irmão se abaixou, segurando a cabeça e respirando com força. Parecia estar passando muito mal. Imediatamente me arrependi das duras palavras proferidas, que eram apenas um modo de dizer que o amava, porque não sabia como fazê-lo de outra forma.

"Saga, você está bem? O que está acontecendo?"

Acudi-o, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Ele não respondia. Apenas agonizava mais e demonstrava sofrer muito.

"Foi algo que eu disse?", continuei. "Hein? Responda!"

Aquele tipo de situação era totalmente inusitada em se tratando de alguém forte e resistente como ele. Nunca havia visto ele sucumbir de forma tão contundente a _nada_.

Ele levantou a cabeça de súbito, e me fitou com um olhar diferente do seu próprio:

"O... que... você quer?", disse ele enfim, com dificuldade.

Vi que seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos, como se quisesse chorar. Mas sua expressão era de raiva.

"Irmão, eu... o que..."

"Você quer a vida de Atena, não é? Eu... eu... não sei porquê se importar tanto com a preservação dela, não é mesmo?"

Estaquei. Será que ele finalmente estaria caindo no meu jogo?

"É claro que nosso sangue é bem mais importante que ela. Nossos laços... sempre mais fortes...", ouvi-o dizendo.

E sorru debilmente.

Sorri também, mas com vontade. Tomei coragem e, diante de sua declaração, revelei meu plano:

"Então matemos a maldita enquanto ela é bebê, e demos ao Grande Mestre o mesmo destino! Ainda há tempo para torná-lo Mestre, Saga, se você destruí-lo e se passar por ele!"

De súbito, ele se ergueu e recuperou a posição anterior.

"O quê! Está me dizendo efetivamente para matar Atena e Shion! Isso é uma afronta! Não a aceitarei nem de você!"

E nessa hora, ele fez algo que nunca havia feito antes fora dos treinamentos: me bateu, a ponto de me jogar no chão.

Não me abati. Ele estava perplexo, naturalmente, já que eu havia sido tão direto, mas cederia. Aquele inócuo ataque havia sido apenas para me impressionar.

"Sim. É isso que eles merecem. E como ninguém no Santuário sabe que somos gêmeos, eu poderia te ajudar a realizar o intento. Vamos, Saga, acabou de dizer que a vida de Atena não importa tanto!"

"Como ousa! _Eu_ não disse nada disso!"

Foi aí que percebi que havia tido um pequeno contato com o ser que o habitava. Ele também ficou assustado. É possível que tenha sido aquela a primeira vez que o tal "outro lado" tenha se manifestado fora de seu controle.

"Você me substituiria caso eu faltasse", continuou ele. "Não deveria jamais chegar a esse ponto!"

"_Você_ chegou a ele sem sentir. Afinal, nada entra em nós sem que no fundo deixemos. É certo que sempre agimos e pensamos diferente, tal qual um anjo e um demônio, mas agora estou constatando que você _tem_ a mesma ambição que eu aí dentro, prestes a despertar por completo! E quando isso acontecer, e não tardará, o mundo será nosso!"

Passei a uma alegria imensa ao dizer aquilo. Não contive um riso alto, descontrolado e insano, que veio do fundo de meu âmago.

Todavia, logo ele seria interrompido. Senti um duro golpe em meu estômago. O ar não pôde ser inspirado. Olhei para frente, e era Saga quem havia me golpeado.

Não pude acreditar. Acima de tudo, tive confiança para contar a ele meus planos porque pensava que havia um irmão acima do servo fiel e devotado à Atena. Mas não... o servo vencera, e como ele mesmo havia dito anteriormente, esquecera que tenho seu sangue, e protegera a vida da deusa.

Senti a visão turvar. Enquanto caía no chão, acreditava cada vez mais que Saga me odiava. Que queria me ver longe dele.

Era a primeira vez que ele me feria tão profundamente. No corpo e na alma.

Antes de perder totalmente a consciência, só pude dizer o nome de meu gêmeo, quando o que queria de fato era dizer que não queria perdê-lo, mas sentia-o se esvair de minha vida mais do que nunca.

Ao acordar, estava dentro de uma cela de pedra com barras de ferro. Tentei arrebentá-la, mas o material que as constituía não era exatamente "ferro", porque elas não cederam nem um pouco.

Do lado de fora estava Saga.

"Onde estou!", e ao falar, ainda senti alguma dor no abdômen.

Com uma frieza nunca sentida antes por mim em seu olhar e voz, ele disse:

"Na Prisão do Cabo Sunion."

_Continua..._


	2. II

II

Paralisei. Aquela prisão era onde Atena deixava seus prisioneiros de guerra anteriormente, para testa-los em seu caráter. Se houvesse algo de bom em suas almas, os deuses os libertariam. Se não houvesse, e as divindades dessem seu veredicto final... eles se afogariam.Pois a cela era abaixo do nível do mar, e quando a maré subia, cobria toda a cavidade.

Senti vontade de me beliscar. Só podia estar sonhando, é claro. Saga, o meu bondoso irmão, por mais imparcial que fosse, não seria capaz de fazer isso. Não; eu era seu único parente vivo! Deveria significar a vida para ele, da mesma forma que ele era a vida para mim.

Forcei a porta. Estava realmente ifechada/i.

"Não vai fazer isso, vai?", balbuciei.

"A decisão não é minha. Se eu o deixar impune, serei cúmplice num plano de proporções terríveis. No entanto, o julgamento não cabe a mim, e sim aos deuses. Eles o têm nas mãos agora."

"Você sabe que é humanamente impossível sair daqui! É muito provável que eu morra! Vai deixar isso acontecer? Vai imatar/i seu irmão gêmeo, Saga?"

"Se você perecer, não serei eu quem o terá matado."

Comecei a bradar, cada vez mais desesperado. Chantageei-o emocionalmente até onde pude, embora não tivesse uma noção plena de que o que fazia era chantagem. Tudo em vão. Saga não se deixava levar por esse tipo de coisa.

Por último, gritei que um dia ele libertaria a criatura então ainda latente em si. E, nesse dia, se lembraria de mim.

Ele simplesmente respondeu que não a deixaria escapar de seu controle jamais. E antes de virar as costas, vi um brilho inédito em seus olhos.

Enquanto via meu irmão indo embora, continuei bradando em angústia tão grande que minhas pernas fraquejaram, e caí de joelhos. Gritava, mas não sabia nem o que saía de meus lábios.

Idéias mórbidas, outrora belas, vinham em minha mente, tais como as de que nós tínhamos nascido juntos; que jamais havíamos passado uma noite longe um do outro; dormíamos no mesmo quarto desde quando viemos ao mundo, e antes ainda, no ventre de nossa mãe, passamos os nove meses. E mais anteriormente ainda, éramos um só óvulo. Nunca havíamos chegado a nos separar de fato até então.

Tais pensamentos me doíam na alma, e me apertavam o coração de forma tão forte, ante a situação em que eu estava naquele momento, que as lágrimas vinham, ácidas e involuntárias.

Eu ainda inão acreditava/i que Saga havia feito aquilo. Detestei a vida e os deuses mais do que tudo, pois qualquer um poderia ter feito tal coisa comigo, iqualquer um/i, e eu não me doeria nem um pouco no espírito. Odiaria o tal fulano, e buscaria meios de me vingar mais tarde, caso sobrevivesse, mas não ia sentir que perdia um vínculo, uma afeição, pois o único vínculo que tinha na vida era com meu irmão.

E havia sido justamente iele/i, a pessoa que mais importava pra mim, tanto quanto um deus, que havia me trancafiado. O iúnico/i que podia ferir minha alma. E feriu-a. Escolheu feri-la, tudo por causa daquela deusinha maldita.

A raiva e a indignação mal cabiam no meu peito; gritei, para ver se as tirava, ao menos um pouco. Elas só aumentaram. Soquei as paredes, o chão, tudo; apenas consegui ferir as mãos, e aprofundar o sentimento de ódio e perda.

Perda... na noite anterior mesmo, eu havia tido muito medo de perder Saga. Eu sabia! Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso aconteceria.

O povo não o amava de verdade, Saga. Ele apenas idolatrava uma iprojeção/i de você. A única pessoa que sabia como se constituía sua personalidade de fato era eu. O resto apenas se deslumbrava, como acontece com qualquer fetiche, e o trocariam por outro caso sua imagem ficasse gasta; eu não. Jamais o trocaria por ninguém. Jamais seria capaz de feri-lo, ao contrário do que você fez comigo. Tanto que sequer me defendi quando você me jogou no chão pela primeira vez, antes do soco que me imobilizaria. Poderia, não? Deveria até. Mas não fiz nada.

Como odiá-lo, Saga? Como odiar a única pessoa que eu amara em tantos anos? Talvez tenha amado nossa mãe também; mas mal lembro de sua figura, e naquela época não era diferente. A maior lembrança que tenho é do dia em que ela morreu; as lembranças dela antes disso aparecem anuviadas em minha memória. Mas de você, irmão, eu lembrava imuito/i bem. Até demais pro meu gosto na ocasião.

Continuei me remoendo em angústias; mesmo que eu não quisesse fazê-lo, os pensamentos simplesmente não deixavam minha mente. Talvez porque eu sempre pensava nas coisas relacionando Saga a elas. Quando íamos treinar nos programávamos juntos, mesmo quando ele ia na frente; quando eu voltava para casa, pensava em encontrá-lo; até quando tinha alguma comida nas mãos, como frutas ou coisas assim, pensava em dividir com ele. A falta de contato com quase todos fez com que eu acabasse convivendo apenas com Saga. A exclusão acabou gerando o medo obsessivo em perder meu irmão! Afinal, se eu vivia apenas com ele, pensaria apenas nele, querendo ou não.

Aquela eterna presença dele na mente era horrível. Não conseguia me desviar do hábito, e o pensamento acabava caindo sempre nele, e no que ele havia acabado de fazer. Isso me levava àquele mesmo ponto: ele me odiava.

Tal idéia me corroia a alma. Sequer a afeição de meu irmão gêmeo eu conseguira conservar. Agora estava vazio de amor, às portas da morte a qualquer momento. Ninguém, nem mesmo ele, viria me ajudar, ou pensaria em mim. Nem mesmo ele! iMuito menos ele/i, pois por mais que colocasse a responsabilidade nos deuses, haviam sido suas as mãos que me aprisionaram lá.

Com esses e outros pensamentos mais sinistros, nada pude fazer além de me encolher num canto, e chorar.

Isso até o mar começar a invadir o lugar. Logo tive de me erguer e tentar encontrar algo para subir em cima, caso quisesse passar daquele dia e daquela noite.

Apesar de não querer exatamente morrer, a idéia da morte era o que menos pesava. Na verdade, diante daquele abandono, o fim de minha vida parecia não tão sinistro. A única coisa que restava para me apegar era a idéia de dominar tudo e me vingar de todos caso me livrasse daquela. Blasfemei contra todas as divindades; já não me interessava ganhar seu favor apenas para sobreviver, já que parecia que morreria de qualquer jeito.

Em alguns momentos, quando a angústia mais pesava, eu tinha ganas de me jogar de vez nas águas, e deixar elas fazerem o resto do serviço. Mas quando meu orgulho se agitava dentro de mim, indicando que havia esperanças de eu virar o jogo, me soerguia e fazia de tudo para respirar o mais que pudesse.

O mar nunca chegou, de fato, a cobrir toda a caverna quando estive lá. Pois um cosmo misterioso sempre a fazia baixar quando já estava no limite.

Meu maior problema não foi a maré alta, graças a esse cosmo. Com o tempo, senti fome e sede. Por sorte, alguns peixes passavam por ali. Eu os matava e comia crus. A água veio indiretamente através deles ao meu organismo, pois a do mar não prestava para beber.

Quando a primeira noite veio, pensei que aquele era o horário de eu ir para casa. Mas já não havia ninguém em meu antigo lar que me esperasse ou se importasse comigo. Saga talvez não se comprazesse em pensar na minha morte, mas também não devia sentir compaixão ou sofrimento. Havia me prendido com tanta frieza...

Então me ocorreu a idéia de que Saga não sentia ódio por mim, mas sim indiferença. Parecia que, para meu irmão, não importaria se eu morresse ou continuasse vivo. Isso era pior do que ter seu ódio. E o desespero me invadiu mais que tudo.

O tempo foi passando; fui marcando os dias com uma pedrinha, raspando-a na parede toda vez que o sol nascia.

Durante o dia, tinha de me controlar para não ficar pensando no que Saga estaria fazendo. Caso contrário, iria enlouquecer. Conjecturava se ele ao menos lembrava que fazíamos esta ou aquela coisa juntos àquela hora do dia. Era impossível que não lembrasse. Mas provavelmente já sem nenhuma emoção.

Mesmo nos momentos em que a maré baixava e eu podia me sentar um pouco, não conseguia sequer cochilar, até após alguns dias lá dentro. As idéias mórbidas, a angústia e todo o resto não deixavam.

Passei assim durante dez dias. Aquilo me cansou, afinal. Queria ver um fim: que os deuses me matassem logo, ou me libertassem, coisa essa que, àquela altura, eu mal cogitava. Para quê manter aquela sub-existência, mantida a peixe cru e noites em claro? Aquela tortura devia terminar.

Concluí que eles só podiam estar querendo me castigar ao limite, postergando algo definitivo sobre mim, me deixando na terrível incerteza o máximo que podiam.

Numa noite, quando a dor interna ainda me corroia mais do que a fome por algo que não fosse peixe ou a sede por água de verdade, mesmo após dez dias, vi um estranho brilho vindo de uma parte da caverna.

Fui até lá e cutuquei a parede daonde provinha tal cintilação. Estava mais frágil que o resto; mas por quê? Antes não estava assim. Nos primeiros dias tentei sair de todas as formas, por todos os lugares, e apenas me cansei.

A esperança se agitou intensa em mim. Desferi um golpe contra a rocha. Ela se partiu, e descobri um corredor.

Mal acreditei. Eu havia encontrado a saída da cela considerada inepugnável!

iContinua.../i


	3. III

III

Fui parar numa sala com sete trajes sagrado, que se pareciam muito com armaduras. Em seguida, achei um tridente acompanhado de uma ânfora. Nela, havia um selo com o nome de Atena.

Tirei o lacre. Então, um espírito se libertou e falou comigo.

Era Poseidon, o inimigo eterno de Atena, que havia sido aprisionado àquela ânfora após sua última derrota contra ela. Ele agora pensava em reencarnar num menino de então três anos de idade, ao passo que a deusa já havia encarnado numa recém-nascida, como eu já bem sabia.

Resolvi não dizer nada sobre minha identidade, ou daonde eu tinha vindo. Quando ele prguntou, sobre mim, apenas respondi:

"Sou o Dragão Marinho, senhor."

Assim que olhei para aquelas "armaduras" (que mais tarde descobri denominarem-se escamas), almejei a que se parecia com um dragão marinho. Referindo-me já como o dono de tal traje, eu poderia toma-lo sem deixar pistas do contrário.

E realmente a entidade não desconfiou de nada. Mostrou-me a entrada de seu templo, e o reverenciei. Peguei a escama como minha, e ela veio até meu corpo sem objeção.

Era a primeira vez que eu vestia um traje sagrado. A sensação era muito boa; de um poder antes desconhecido. Agora eu tinha um título; não era simplesmente Kanon, o irmão de Saga; aquele a quem ninguém conhecia. Era Kanon de Dragão Marinho.

Apesar de ter sido acolhido por Poseidon e ter jurado fidelidade a ele, não significava que eu estaria disposto a segui-lo como um mero servo, e nada mais, Isso seria ter saído do Santuário de Atena à toa, mudando apenas o deus em questão, e não minha situação. Eu iainda/i queria me vingar do desprezo que a raça humana me devotara até então. Iria mostrar a eles, principalmente aos Servidores de Atena, que eu havia renascido e me tornado ialguém/i; alguém que eles jamais deveriam ter subestimado. E ,principalmente, mostraria a Saga que não precisara dele para conquistar o poder, e que ihavia/i, de fato, conquistado.

Usaria Poseidon para isso. E não temia ludibriar a um deus; afinal, ieu/i havia saído da Cela do Cabo Sunion! Teria o que mais a temer? E, no fim, quando o deus tivesse conquistado a Terra, ieu/i teria a ela e ao mar sob meu comando.

Tal ambição hoje me parece ridícula. Mas na época tinha jeito de ser perfeitamente possível, embora eu a tenha mantido até há não pouco tempo atrás.

Após imaginar e conjecturar tudo isso, liberei uma risada igual à que havia liberado para meu irmão, antes do soco certeiro. E dessa vez não havia ninguém para me impedir. Nem no riso, nem em meus planos.

A primeira coisa que fiz depois disso tudo foi arrumar algo decente para comer. Depois, me banhei numa água que não era salgada, e finalmente arrumei roupas melhores (as anteriores estavam realmente em estado lastimável por causa do cárcere), e um leito macio. Dormi o sono do cansaço, mas acordei no meio da noite e olhei para meu lado direito. A cama de Saga não estava mais ali, e só aí lembrei o que havia transcorrido entre nós. Especialmente àquela hora em que não havia mais necessidade de pensar na sobrevivência imediata, a dor recaiu sobre mim como um manto de chumbo.

A idéia de conquistar tudo era magnífica, mas se ofuscava perante a ausência de Saga, e do fato de sua afeição a mim já não existir mais. Era a força do hábito mais uma vez agindo: se meu gêmeo havia sido itudo/i até então, o vácuo de não tê-lo mais ainda era interpretado por meu subconsciente como inada/i.

Senti raiva de mim mesmo, virei para o lado e me forcei a pensar que acostumaria com a vida totalmente solitária, ainda mais quando o poder de fato começasse a vir. Me esforçaria também para odiar Saga; afinal, se eu havia representado um infrator acima de um irmão, também o deveria interpretar como um algoz acima de tudo. Tal idéia apenas me deixava involuntariamente mais triste, pois eu o queria de volta...

Não dormi o resto da noite, apesar de ainda estar bastante debilitado.

Nos dias e meses que se seguiram, fui conquistando aos poucos o que precisaria para realizar meus intentos. Pesquisei sobre pessoas que se tornariam vindouros Generais Marinas, por suas qualidades, e a maioria ainda era criança. Demorariam alguns anos, mas tudo acabaria como eu almejava.

Nesse meio tempo, fui acumulando ódio e desprezo por tudo o que existia, mais ainda do que quando estava no Santuário de Atena. Só que dessa vez era um ódio que fazia bem, dava um prazer incrível e sádico. Pois agora eu estava no comando, numa posição superior.

Quer dizer, ódio por tudo, menos por meu irmão. Tentei maldizê-lo em minha mente, e o fazia em voz alta para mim mesmo, mas não conseguia, de fato, sentir nada de realmente negativo contra ele. Todas as noites os pensamentos vagueavam nele e em que eu já não lhe representava nada; a raiva, não por ele, mas pela situação em si, me acometia com tal intensidade, que eu saía em plena madrugada, ia até um imenso bloco de rochas que havia numa parte isolada do Reino, e o quebrava. A raiva me dava um vigor imenso. Descontava tudo nos rochedos enormes, sem usar o cosmo, pois o contato com de meus punhos com a pedra aumentava a sensação de que era ieu/i quem os destruía.

E no entanto, apesar de desintegrar tudo rapidamente, a dor apenas crescia. De que adiantava ser o intendente direto de Poseidon, e estava completamente só?

A frase "Ele não me ama mais" ecoava sem parar em meu cérebro, e eu começava até mesmo a rachar o chão a minha volta. Quando já não tinha mais o que destruir, voltava para meus aposentos, e era bem capaz de descontar o que sobrava de ódio em quem estivesse no caminho.

Sempre que isso acontecia, e era em quase todas as noites no início, eu não conseguia voltar a dormir. Era bem possível que ele dormisse como um anjo, e eu passasse noites em claro como um imbecil. Jamais pensei que alguém me tiraria o sono; nunca tinha cogitado antes em me separar de maneira tão cruel e abrupta de Saga. Pra falar a verdade, ainda não cria plenamente no que ele havia feito comigo.

Quando me cansava de quebrar os monumentos ou de andar de um lado pro outro no quarto, ia beber alguma água. Nem isso eu podia fazer em paz, pois meu rosto se refletia na cisterna e eu enxergava a imagem idele/i. Não raro, derrubava o copo no chão de propósito, pois o sentimento negativo me obrigava a isso e a muito mais.

O que antes era para mim algo muito agradável, ou seja, ter a aparência idêntica a de Saga, tornara-se algo terrível. Eu não o tinha comigo, mas carregava uma lembrança sua, e conseqüentemente de seu comportamento para comigo, em minha própria imagem.

Tinha de sobreviver sem ele. Portanto, muito lentamente, com o passar dos meses e anos, meu coração foi se esfriando, e a dor de não ter meu irmão, morrendo. No fim do processo, restara apenas uma casca vazia e impenetrável, onde outrora havia minha alma. Nessa altura, a lembrança de Saga apenas me causava desprezo.

E então,comecei a acreditar que havia conseguido começar a odiá-lo. E gostava da solidão; não tinha contatos mais íntimos com as pessoas por opção própria. Eu era arrogante e meu desprezo a todos, inclusive aos soldados de Poseidon e aos outros Generais Marinas, beirava quase o nojo.

Havia alguns espelhos em meus aposentos. Não os quebrei, mas cobri-os com um pano branco. Quando tinha de me expor a muita gente, colocava o elmo de minha escama, que ocultava grande parte do meu rosto. Pois alguns soldados já começavam a sondar de longe o Santuário de Atena. Se algum deles visse Saga pelas redondezas ou até na vila, onde ele ia tanto consolar e ajudar as pessoas, eles, já sabendo bem como era meu rosto, obviamente estranhariam e saberiam daonde eu teria vindo.

Poderia ter mudado a aparência, cortando o cabelo, perdendo peso ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Mas algum receio, talvez um masoquismo inexplicável, me fazia conservar a imagem que trazia Saga morbidamente junto a mim.

A primeira coisa que quis investigar foi a situação dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, um a um. E logo os soldados descobriram coisas intrigantes: o Guardião de Áries havia deixado o Santuário, rebelando-se assim contra o Mestre; o de Libra, um dos sobreviventes à anterior Guerra Santa, também mostrou hostilidade; o de Sagitário, Aioros, o indicado a suceder Shion, havia tentado matar Atena e ganhou a morte por isso; e o de Gêmeos, meu irmão, desapareceu repentinamente. Tudo isso aconteceu na mesma época e, segundo os dados que os espiões deram, logo após meu trancafiamento na Cela do Cabo Sunion.

Refleti muito. Aioros não seria capaz de tentar matar Atena. Eu mal o conhecia, mas aquilo não era coerente. E para Mu se rebelar era porque a coisa não estava boa: ele era nada menos que discípulo do Grande Mestre! A não ser que o Mestre não fosse mais Shion...

Comecei a desconfiar de que Saga havia sucumbido a seu lado maléfico. Ordenei aos servidores de Poseidon que fizessem de tudo para descobrir quem estava por detrás da Máscara do Mestre. Foi em vão; ninguém conseguiu faze-lo. Alguns mais ousados ultrapassaram os limites do Santuário, mas não voltaram vivos para contar a história.

Fiquei mais intrigado ainda. É certo que, desde tempos imemoriais, ninguém via o rosto do Mestre do Santuário de Atena com freqüência; mas em minha época ao menos os criados viam o rosto de Shion com certa periodicidade, quando comia ou coisas assim; além disso, todos sabiam seu nome, que Cavaleiro de Ouro havia sido, e até mesmo o que ele havia passado na anterior Guerra Santa. Mu também conhecia seu rosto.

Não; a identidade do Mestre em si jamais era oculta de forma tão contundente. A morte de Aioros e o desaparecimento de Saga, juntados a isso, me davam a certeza de que meu gêmeo acabara fazendo o que eu queria, e que ele, agora, era o Mestre.

A dor, que já havia se transformado em frieza e despeito, surgiu outra vez forte. Então o maldito me castigara, só para na verdade me colocar fora do caminho e ficar com tudo para si! Isso era muito, mas imuito/i pior do que simplesmente ser encarado como infrator. Era ser descartado, não de forma imparcial, mas sim como um estorvo, da parte de um egoísta.

Antes de sair quebrando tudo, pensei que o Saga que me prendera no Cabo Sunion era um, e o que provavelmente tomara o lugar de Shion, outro. Meu irmão, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, era irealmente/i devotado a Atena. Provavelmente havia sido dominado por sua face obscura para fazer aquilo tudo; e se essa face era tão distinta de si quanto ele dizia, talvez estivesse sofrendo muito com isso.

Deu risada. Que sofresse! Agora era a minha vez de não me importar com ele. Fraco. Tolo. Débil. Indeciso! Nem para manter a promessa de fidelidade que fizera à deusa servira; ou a própria sanidade mental, que fosse. Imbecil. Manipulado por si mesmo, e em parte por mim, pois ieu/i, afinal das contas, era quem tinha dado a idéia!

Senti-me acima de Saga, pela primeira vez na vida, e fiquei feliz por poder insulta-lo. Por poder me ver livre, finalmente, da necessidade de seu afeto. Agora, já não me sentia sem nada só por não te-lo. Eu podia ser alguém sem ele! Eu iera/i alguém sem ele. E quem me controlava era apenas eu. Nisso residia minha maior vantagem sobre meu irmão.

Mandei-o ao inferno, com todo o resto. E pela primeira vez em vários anos, consegui dormir completamente tranqüilo.

Exceto pelo sonho que tive.

icontinua.../i


	4. IV

IV

Nesse sonho, num breve lampejo, vi a Sala do Mestre do Santuário. Minha vista foi adentrando os aposentos contíguos a ela, e de repente se deteve num quarto. Nele, em cima da cama, estava deitado o Grande Mestre, de costas, os braços abertos.

Estava escuro, mas dava pra ver que ele sofria, e o mais importante: não usava a máscara naquele momento. Mais um pouco e eu poderia ver seu rosto...

De súbito, a imagem aparece clara e próxima. Era meu irmão vestido com a túnica do Mestre, sem dúvida alguma.

Mas isso não era tudo. De seus olhos saíam dois fios de lágrimas, e de seus lábios, algo que eu não entendia bem o quê.

Até que afinal compreendi um pouco: "Meu irmão... traga meu irmão de volta, nem que seja apenas sua alma, como prometeu!"

A cor de seus cabelos oscilou entre a original e uma segunda; então ouvi outro timbre de sua própria voz dizer-lhe: "O que acha que a alma de Kanon faria caso o visse novamente e soubesse o que fez! O que ivocê/i acha que merece por isso? Se ele angariou a morte... imagine você!"

E riu descaradamente. Da mesma forma que fiz antes de nos separarmos.

Logo em seguida, foi meu irmão quem voltou a falar. Balbuciava, e no meio de duas torpes palavras, pude ouvir meu nome.

"Kanon..."

Assim que foi pronunciada, a visão se extinguiu com a rapidez de um relâmpago. Acordei sobressaltado.

Será que aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho? Ou uma uma ivisão/i? Era difícil definir. De qualquer forma, a "entidade" não parecia ser boa ou suave sequer com seu portador, caso aquela cena fosse verdadeira.

O sonho intentou extinguir, de certa forma, minha dor ou indignação ante meu irmão. Afinal, mostrara-o tão frágil... característica essa que eu jamais lhe atribuiria por si só. Quase senti compaixão.

iQuase/i, pois ainda lembrava bem da cena fatídica no Cabo Sunion.

Depois daquilo, apenas uma dúvida restava: e a criança que seria Atena? Saga conseguira mata-la de fato? Em caso de resposta positiva, tudo já estaria "pronto"; só faltava Poseidon dar as caras em sua nova encarnaçãp e dominar o Santuário. E caso Saga estivesse realmente querendo minha presença junto a si novamente, da forma que o sonho me mostrou, seria bem mais fácil manipula-lo daí para diante. Só teria que tomar cuidado com a outra face, que até pra ele parecia ser completamente incontrolável.

Pensei em várias coisas: mandar emissários com algum recado meu a ele; ir pessoalmente até lá, disfarçado; ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas depois refleti melhor. Era bom que Julian Solo, o menino escolhido por Poseidon, crescesse de todo, e os Generais Marinas estivessem prontos. Afinal, nunca se poderia saber se a entidade de Saga (ou até ele próprio! Eu já não o considerava nada previsível) tentaria me atacar. Teríamos de estar preparados para qualquer coisa.

E ainda havia a hipótese de Atena estar viva. Parecia impossível que uma criança não sucumbisse enfim ao poder de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, por mais que ela fosse divina. No entanto, era possível que o Saga bondoso houvesse sobressaído sobre o maligno nesse quesito. Era pesquisar até chegar ao ponto.

Porém, não decorreu muito tempo até que houvesse notícias de que um ricaço japonês estava fazendo: mandando vários órfãos a diversas partes do mundo, para se tornarem iCavaleiros/i.

Era ridículo aos ouvidos. Aquele velho estava brincando com coisa séria.

Anos depois, quando Julian Solo estava já moço e os Generais Marinas preparados, um tal de Torneio Galáctico foi anunciado como ocorrendo no Japão. Mitsumasa Kido, o magnata, morrera, mas a neta dele, que curiosamente tinha a mesma idade que Atena reencarnada teria, continuava seu projeto, acessorada, claro, por outros integrantes da Fundação que o avô criara. Ela era muito jovem ainda.

O tal Torneio baseava-se na volta de alguns dos órfãos mandados anteriormente para treinar, que agora retornavam como Cavaleiros de Bronze. Quem vencesse levaria a Armadura de Ouro de Sagitário.

Era um evento risível pra uma pessoa que conhecia bem o procedimento em como se tornar um Cavaleiro de Ouro como eu, mas fora isso o fato me fez ver que aquela mocinha iera/i realmente Atena. Aioros no mínimo a salvara da morte certeira, e de algum modo transmitiu a própria Armadura ao tal magnata, junto com a menina. Não sei como isso aconteceu até hoje, mas era irrelevante na época. O que importava é que Atena, a mesma que fora o pivô de minha separação de Saga, ainda estava viva. E impediria com certeza minha completa ascensão ao poder.

Ataca-la naquele momento não prestaria. Que eles acabassem consigo próprios nos torneios que quisessem. Ademais, as defesas do Santuário eram as que mais importavam; era preciso enfraquecê-las antes de atacar a deusa de fato. E uma divindade apenas seria morta por uma arma divina; era melhor ela se aproximar, e não nós.

Não precisei esperar. O tal torneio chamou a atenção de Saga, que usou os poderes de Grande Mestre para atacar os tais Cavaleiros de Bronze e ela, mas não obteve êxito.

Fiquei intrigado. Como é que meros Cavaleiros de Bronze resistiam a investidas de Cavaleiros de Prata? Isso era apenas mais uma prova de que aquela garota era divina!

Embora a impaciência me roesse por dentro, aqueles anos todos fizeram com que eu ganhasse maior controle sobre a impulsividade. Decidi aguardar.

Com efeito, Atena e os Cavaleiros de Bronze não tardaram em invadir o Santuário. Em meu íntimo, fiquei apreensivo. Não devia; afinal, se eles ganhassem, estariam esfraquecidos o suficiente para que minhas tropas os liquidassem; se o Santuário ganhasse, era só dar tempo ao tempo para tentar manipular a já torpe emoção de Saga; ou, caso ele ainda se mostrasse irredutível, ante mim, invadir o lugar de vez. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro também estariam desgastados pela luta. Meus antagonistas trabalhavam indiretamente para mim, fosse qual fosse o resultado.

Na noite da invasão, porém, não consegui descansar com facilidade. Era estranho; havia mandado espiões o suficiente, inclusive Tétis, a sereia subserviente que eu adorava humilhar, mas que era uma das pessoas mais eficientes do Reino Marinho. Devia estar mais tranqüilo e seguro.

Em certo momento, aconteceu algo aterrorizante e curioso: senti uma parte de mim se esvaindo, literalmente Me assustei. Seria algum inimigo, que teria descoberto o Santuário Submarino e agora me atacava à distância?

Não, não havia nenhuma presença cósmica desconhecida por perto, nem mesmo num raio de quilômetros. Pelo contrário, era como se um cosmo, não exatamente o meu, mas algum que fosse extremamente parecido e ligado a ele, estivesse se extinguindo.

Saga.

Era a única hipótese possível. Não havia qualquer outro cosmo que houvesse tido o mínimo de vínculo com o meu, porque eu era (e sou) uma das pessoas mais anti-sociais que já pisaram na Terra.

Era a morte dele que eu sentia. Não pude acreditar. Ninguém seria capaz de acabar com Saga facilmente, muito menos Cavaleiros de Bronze, por mais que Atena os estivesse guiando. E a própria Atena precisava dos guerreiros para lutar; ela não levantaria as mãos contra a potência de meu irmão. Porém, se isso fosse possível, o que importava! Que morresse! Que pagasse pelo que havia feito a mim! Que enfraquecesse a defesa do Santuário, para que eu entrasse em cena!

Isso tudo era contrário à dor que eu sentia no peito. Odiei-me, porque queria abandoná-lo, e quebrar qualquer espécie de vínculo consigo.

Logo a sensação de esvaimento cessou. Mas não o estranho vazio. Era como se eu tivesse realmente perdido uma parte de mim, como uma perna ou um braço. Deveria estar no mínimo indiferente com a morte dele, após treze anos!

Deitei novamente, Lembrei de quando dormíamos no mesmo quarto. Quando crianças, brincávamos de guerra de travesseiro. Eu tinha algum medo dos trovões por volta dos três ou quatro anos de idade, antes mesmo de nossos pais morrerem, e nessas ocasiões dormíamos na mesma cama. Na adolescência, como um pai, Saga me impunha horários para dormir, "Pois temos treino cedo amanhã!" Eu ria de seu modo de falar, e me recolhia.

Lembrei do enorme (até doentio) amor que lhe devotava. Era incrível; ainda não cria que aquele mesmo irmão era a pessoa contra quem tentei acumular rancores durante tantos anos.

Antes de adormecer num sono inquieto, cheio de pesadelos com o rosto dele, pensei que ijamais/i ouviria um boa-noite seu novamente. Em definitivo. No fundo, talvez ainda tivesse alguma esperança de voltarmos a nos dar bem. Mesmo que houvesse tentado me desligar dele de todas as formas.

No dia seguinte, Tétis e os outros espiões relataram o desfecho da batalha. Os tais Cavaleiros de Bronze e Atena sobreviveram, porém em péssimas condições. Dos Cavaleiros de Ouro haviam sobrado apenas Áries, Touro, Leão, Virgem, Libra e Escorpião.

Perguntei se descobriram a identidade do Grande Mestre. Disseram-me, então, que o antigo Mestre havia sido morto pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, o qual aparentemente tinha dupla personalidade.

Era exatamente da forma que eu havia sugerido e suposto.

"O que aconteceu com esse Cavaleiro de Gêmeos?", indaguei. "Mataram-no?"

"Não senhor. Ele se suicidou."

Sim. Eu já tinha idéia. Sua parte boa, o irmão que eu conhecia, não teve escolha. Os inimigos provavelmente não puderam com ele; teve então de cumprir seu dever. Sempre o dever.

Fui para meus aposentos com a desculpa de planejar o que faríamos daí por diante. Dei a ordem de não ser incomodado sob hipótese alguma.

Pela primeira vez, tomei coragem para tirar os panos brancos dos espelhos. A imagem foi chocante. Eu via Saga perfeitamente, cada traço ou fio de cabelo igual. Apenas o percebia mais adulto, mas homem, após treze anos. Mas a essência era a mesma.

A única grande diferença estava nos olhos. Jamais tive o olhar benevolente de meu gêmeo.

"Por quê não me avisou, mesmo que de maneira ríspida, que ia morrer? Por quê! Já sei, sequer lembrou de mim! Enfim, basta! Você foi primeiro, seu fraco! Hoje eu estou prestes a conquistar o mundo, e você morto! Morto, covarde! Não teve coragem de assumir suas ambições? Não me deu ouvidos em primeira mão! Pois então pague!

Minha voz continha mais indignação do que ódio. Ele havia me abandonado de vez. E eu não tinha conseguido deixar de amá-lo, por mais que tenha tentado. As lágrimas vieram, me deixando com raiva.

"Você destruiu minhas chances de te ver novamente. Eu te amo, seu maldito. Ainda. Veja como você acabou por dominar minha mente! Odeio te amar após tantos anos!"

Chorei amargamente por muito tempo. Senti vontade de desistir de tudo, mas o mesmo orgulho que me fez persistir no Cabo Sunion logo tirou tal idéia da minha cabeça.

Durante dias fiquei internamente prostrado. No entanto, logo me agarrei àquele mesmo orgulho e reergui-me por completo, decidindo usar mais um recurso que tinha à mão: Asgard. Ao manipular Hilda, a líder do país nórdico, esgotaria suas reservas antes das minhas.

Como eu bem pensava, era frio o suficiente para manipular ou matar quem quer que fosse. E o fiz, sem medo.

Os tais Cavaleiros de Bronze passaram por mais aquele desafio. A tenacidade deles era incrível!

Mas a minha era maior. Preparei tudo para despertar Poseidon em Julian Solo apenas parcialmente. E o fiz, sem reservas.

Comecei a pôr os planos em ação. No início cinicamente, como se Atena pouco importasse; afinal, tínhamos de demonstrar segurança. Ela mesma não tardou em vir tirar satisfação. Era engraçado: uma menininha, que parecia tão frágil, falando como gente grande!

Dei risada. Que se danasse o fato de ser deusa! Poseidon era deus também, mais velho e com aparência mais forte; e mesmo assim eu escarnecia dele. Até dos deuses eu tinha completo repúdio.

Perguntei-me como é que Saga não conseguira mata-la. Seria fácil!

Julian e Saori já se conheciam do mundo dos mortais. Dois riquinhos tolos e fúteis. Ele a amava, mas ela o rejeitava. Isso apenas contribuiu para que o estopim da guerra fosse disparado mais cedo.

Dois inimigos perenes como deuses. E dois amantes frustrados como mortais! Que coisa patética! Eu desprezava quem era fraco a ponto de se deixar controlar pelas paixões.

Imbecil. Eu ria deles, mas era também sobrepujado por uma afeição. É certo que o amor fraterno é diferente do que ocorre entre um homem e uma mulher, mas... o resultado não era o mesmo em minha história? Afinal, a frustração de não ter o amor de Saga era incontrolável. Meu sentimento fraterno era tudo, menos sereno; e era tão avassalador quanto a mais doentia das paixões. Para completar, a morte de Saga invalidava para sempre a solução daquele conflito. Eternizava-o até mesmo até o fim de meus dias.

Subestimei os tais Cavaleiros até a hora em que foram matando um a um todos os Generais Marinas. Atena resolvera receber sobre si toda a água destinada à Terra, portanto aceitara ser presa no suporte Principal, que inundaria com ela dentro.

Que fossem ao inferno os Marinas; se ela se afogasse, independente do resto, ieu/i venceria. E era praticamente impossível quebrar o suporte.

Quando um dos Cavaleiros de Bronze alcançou meu pilar, confundiu meu cosmo com o de Saga. Ri por dentro. Era realmente impossível quebrar o vínculo que havia com meu irmão.

Retirei o elmo. Ele piscou incrédulo, o medo estampado em suas retinas. "Saga! Como! Você se matou perante meus olhos e dos de todos presentes!"

Resolvi me revelar. Ele seria a primeira pessoa, após Shion, que saberia do meu verdadeiro parentesco com Saga; de minha verdadeira existência anterior.

"Como ousa me comparar a meu irmão mais velho?"

Saga havia nascido apenas dez minutos antes de mim, mas sempre desempenhara um papel de irmão de bem mais idade do que eu, o modelo a ser seguido.

Ikki, o Cavaleiro de Bronze em questão, pareceu perder parte do receio. Afinal, apesar de sermos gêmeos, eu não era Saga. Começou a debochar de mim após meu primeiro ataque, dizendo que nem valia a pena lutar comigo, tão aquém eu era perto do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Eu não era tão tolo a ponto de me deixar levar pelas tiradinhas de um pirralho como ele. Continuei lutando. Até o momento em que um dos golpes psíquicos dele me atingiu, e revelei o que me havia acontecido no Cabo Sunion através dela.

Ele me afrontou, dizendo que eu não havia me salvado sozinho.

Subestimava-me então?

Um dos Generais ainda vivo me repreendeu repentinamente. Côo ousava! Pressionou-me sobre meus planos; disse a ele que se arrependeria caso continuasse com aquilo.

A luta com o rapaz tornou-se cada vez mais difícil; até o momento em que senti o cosmo de Atena queimando para salvar um de seus discípulos, mesmo ela estando em seu cárcere.

Fiquei perplexo. Era a mesma cosmo-energia que impedia a cela onde fiquei preso de ficar cheia d'água, treze anos antes.


	5. V

V

Era como se minha consciência se apagasse por alguns minutos ante o choque. Então a deusa que eu odiara por tanto e tanto tempo, mesmo diante de minhas blasfêmias, me salvara?

Por que? Jamais senti nada além de rancor e desprezo por ela, e fui salvo mesmo assim? O que Atena pretendia com isso? O que vira de útil em mim?

Pela primeira vez na vida me senti insubstituível para alguém. Ao passo que o castigo de Saga havia me passado uma impressão quase indelével de mim como algo descartável, ela mostrou que eu poderia ser amado mesmo odiando; mesmo com defeitos e um comportamento altamente repreensível; da forma que eu era exatamente.

A partir daquele dia, soube o que era amor incondicional.

A casca vazia de minha alma se preencheu com alguma esperança enfim. Meu ceticismo perante a vida fraquejou.

Poseidon perdeu a batalha. Atena foi liberta. Aqueles garotos faziam verdadeiros milagres. Julian Solo sobreviveu, mas Poseidon, que o habitava, foi novamente selado. Dos Marinas, eu e Sorento, o mesmo que me repreendera, fomos os únicos que sobrevivemos. E como nunca havíamos sido amigos, apesar de companheiros de batalha, voltamos às nossas vidas de antes, cada um em seu próprio caminho.

Se eu fosse como sempre havia sido até então, não teria mais nada. De um lado, todo o trabalho de uma vida jogado fora. Do outro, meu irmão morto. Todavia, a esperança que a descoberta me deu foi tão grande, que senti meu ser leve como há tempos não sentia. Parecia que aquele lampejo, o qual durara segundos, valera mais do que todos aqueles anos maquinando vinganças frias.

Tinha tudo para me considerar ninguém de novo. E era mais alguém do que nunca.

Fui embora; sumi da vista de todos para pensar no que faria de mim mesmo após aquilo tudo. E decidi pedir perdão a Atena. Ela, no final das contas, era tudo que me restava. Senti remorso por tê-la odiado de forma tão contundente. Justo a ela, a única que me devotara consideração verdadeira. Como a vida é irônica!

Não faz muito tempo que vim me humilhar perante ela, para receber sua compaixão ou seu castigo. Estava pronto para tudo. Nada mais importava.

E a deusa me aceitou de volta em seu Santuário. Parece de fato que meus erros não contam mais. Tomei o posto de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos; a guerra contra Hades é iminente, e estou contente por poder mostrar que realmente fui mudado pelo amor, não pela violência.

E quem vejo de volta! Sim, Saga! Hades trouxe à vida alguns dos Cavaleiros de Ouro mortos, e meu irmão é um deles. Veja só, até Shion, o antigo Grande Mestre, está do outro lado agora!

O ódio me assalta; como se já não bastasse meu irmão ter se entregado à segunda personalidade, aceita deliberadamente atacar Atena, ao lado do pior deus de todos! O questionamento se repete: o que devo fazer com ele!

Ele e mais outros dois traidores passam sem problemas pelas Casas de Áries e Touro. Por aqui encontrarão dificuldades, sem dúvida!

Encontro-me na Sala do Mestre. Atacarei-os à distância, pois por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, não consigo lutar com Saga frente a frente. Da mesma forma que não defendi seus golpes que me levariam a estar no Cabo Sunion.

Ele pede para que os outros sigam. Tolos. Aparentemente permito. Não sabem o que os espera...

Saga começa a me questionar, o maldito. Pensou que seria impossível para mim sair da cela e agora indaga, petulante, quem me permitiu lutar agora ao lado de Atena!

Miserável! Considera-se melhor do que eu, mesmo após tudo o que fez. Mesmo estando ao lado de Hades! E não há mais a desculpa do lado maligno: essa escolha foi puramente dele!

Respondo-lhe com sarcasmo sobre essas coisas, e sobre o que passei no Templo de Poseidon. Acuso-o também de ser fundamentalmente maligno.

Ele me culpa. Ridículo. Não tinha vontade própria para resistir e criar sua opinião? Ficou claro que não. Mentalmente falando, Saga é um fraco.

Ele me ataca, ou melhor, ataca a armadura de Gêmeos a sua frente. Rio de sua ingenuidade. Ele comprova que é apenas o traje, e me pergunta o porquê de eu ter deixado Shura e Camus passarem.

Digo que seus dois companheiros estão na verdade no Labirinto da Casa de Gêmeos. Não é preciso dizer mais nada; ele conhece _muito bem_ a estratégia.

É óbvio que tentará atacar-me diretamente, para anular a Ilusão. E eu me defenderei. Mostrarei a ele que não sou mais aquele "irmãozinho" que o idolatrava.

No entanto... vejo um brilho diferente em seus olhos, o mesmo que apareceu neles antes de Saga virar as costas para mim na Prisão. É algo que me imobiliza de certa forma, pois transmite uma sensação nostálgica, daquele Saga que tanto amei e outrora tanto quis de volta. Por que, se naquela ocasião me abandonou de vez?

Logo em seguida minha hipótese se confirma. Meu irmão me ataca, e não faço nada para escapar do golpe, que chega certeiro.

Caio no chão. Não me firo muito. O ódio deveria brotar mais uma vez, pois ainda não consigo combater Saga.

E não brota. Agora sei o porquê.

Saga está chorando.

Tal cena se congela em minha mente, como se durasse uma eternidade. Meu gêmeo chora. Por mim.

De repente... sei porque não o detestei, mesmo após tanto tempo tentando. Sabia, no íntimo, o que aconteceu após aquela cintilação nos olhos dele, no Cabo Sunion: chorara também, escondido de mim, assim como hoje. A diferença é que agora vejo seu pranto.

Tal demonstração me faz perceber várias coisas; dentre elas, que ele sentiu minha falta, me amou e abandonou uma parte de si para cumprir o dever. Hoje amo Atena, e sei que sacrificaria a mim por ela; agora finalmente entendo seu ato.

No Cabo Sunion, irmão, você tentou ser imparcial e racional, mas não conseguiu, pois sucumbiu a seu outro eu. Foi minha culpa, não sua. Obriguei-o a me castigar. Tal castigo libertou o "ser", pois, pois apenas um trauma libera uma segunda personalidade. No início, pensei que esse "trauma" havia sido a rejeição para o cargo de Grande Mestre, mas seu choro diz claramente que não.

Meu castigo lhe foi tudo, Saga, menos indiferente. Em suas lágrimas leio uma dor contida há anos. Vejo também o costumeiro amor por Atena. Hades não é seu deus, disso tenho certeza. É impossível alguém com seu pranto estar do lado dele. Algo estranho está acontecendo, e antes do fim de tudo descobrirei o quê, exatamente.

Sinto vontade de chorar também, mas não posso. Milo, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião me interpela.

Ele diz que devo descer lá embaixo para lutar com Saga. Não posso; não depois de ter descoberto que na verdade ele não me abandonou no íntimo, e que ainda ama a deusa.

Milo começa a me questionar. Ele diz que, mesmo com o perdão de Atena, os outros não confiariam em mim.

Engraçado. A forte rejeição, no passado, foi o que mais contrubuiu para a formação daquele Kanon egoísta. Agora me vejo rejeitado outra vez, e isso não me atinge mais. Mereço essa rejeição, e mesmo que não merecesse, possuo o amor de Atena e o sentimento de Saga. Isso me sustenta.

O Cavaleiro ameaça me atacar caso eu não saia do Santuário. A deusa tenta impedi-lo; ele se mostra irredutível.

Aceito seu desafio. É para provar que sou fiel, não? Não morrerei, pois ele é um guerreiro menos experiente do que eu.

Suas investidas simultâneas me abalam bastante apesar disso, se bem que me levanto após todas elas. A dor me alivia do tormentoso passado.

Na Agulha de Antares, a derradeira, Milo detém seu golpe dizendo que não há mais inimigo algum em sua frente.

Ele reconhece minha regeneração. Atena se emociona; choro, não só pela aceitação, mas porque tenho um sentido na vida novamente. A morte é irrelevante, pois vi as lágrimas de Saga. A lembrança delas vai me acompanhar até o fim de tudo, como o mais precioso dos presentes, junto ao amor de Atena.

Não necessito de mais nada além da certeza de possuir tais coisas.

FIM


End file.
